


Убийство в кофейных тонах

by Aurumtrio



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Detective, M/M, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Маюзуми Чихиро, следователя отдела убийств полицейского управления Токио, украли труп. При чем тут Имаеши Шоичи?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убийство в кофейных тонах

Труп украли в понедельник.

Случись это днем раньше или позже — и истории в том виде, в каком она существует сейчас, не было бы. В воскресенье один из героев еще был в Киото, во вторник другой уже улетел бы в Осаку. Но это был понедельник, такой же промозглый и серый, как череда предыдущих, и Маюзуми Чихиро только что вошел в здание главного полицейского управления Токио и недовольно встряхнул зонтом. Сырость он не любил.

— Ну и погодка, ага, да? — навстречу ему выскочил Кавасаки Хиро, уже семь лет как заведовавший архивом старых дел. Рыжий, щетинистый и толстый, он всем своим видом напоминал хомяка, хоть и был чистокровным человеком. — Кузина моя вообще вчера жаловалась, что на Окинаве град пошел. Представляете, Маюзуми-сан, град на Окинаве! Доиграются погодники когда-нибудь, точно вам говорю!

Маюзуми скривился — еще больше, чем сырость, он не любил людей. Особенно — чрезмерно общительных и жизнерадостных в половине восьмого утра.

— Мне нужно работать, — он плечом отодвинул Кавасаки от турникета и провел карточкой по считывающему устройству. Оно мигнуло зеленым, и Маюзуми шагнул было вперед, но остановился, услышав следующую фразу Кавасаки.

— Так работу-то вашу, — тут Кавасаки мелко и как-то нервно хихикнул, — украли.

Висок Маюзуми кольнуло иглой — предвестником сильной головной боли.

— Как украли? — он резко развернулся и уставился на Кавасаки. В первую секунду показалось — лжет, но нет, зрачки были в норме, пульс тоже, а в способности Кавасаки врать, не краснея, Маюзуми очень сомневался.

— Никто не знает, — Кавасаки развел руками и, будто этого было мало для выражения его недоумения, пожал пухлыми плечами. — Все уже час на ушах стоят, только вас и ждут, ага, да.

— Криминалисты есть? — Маюзуми мысленно прикинул график смен и удовлетворенно кивнул — сегодня должна была дежурить Минамото, а значит, все будет обследовано в лучшем виде. Маленькая и остроносая, Минамото в поиске улик умудрялась залезать в такие щели, о существовании которых никто и подумать не мог, зато и информация от нее была исчерпывающей и не допускающей двойных толкований.

Что очень помогало самому Маюзуми при выступлениях в суде.

— Работают уже, ага, да, — расползся в улыбке Кавасаки. — Вы идите-идите, Маюзуми-сан, вы там очень нужны.

Маюзуми пошел — что еще ему оставалось делать. Заглянул в свой кабинет, оставив там плащ и зонт, и по узкой, покрытой десятками грязных следов лестнице спустился в подвал.

Буйный шум голосов, доносящихся из-за приоткрытой двери морга, он услышал еще в начале коридора. Головная боль, лишь коснувшаяся его наверху, теперь проявилась с новой силой, вгрызлась в висок, и настроение Маюзуми, и так не радужное, испортилось окончательно.

В небольшой комнате-раздевалке толпилось, навскидку, не меньше десяти человек, тут же притихших и расступившихся перед Маюзуми.

Дверь морга тяжело открылась, едва Маюзуми взялся за ручку. Минамото радостно ему улыбнулась и отступила, пропуская его в зал.

— Доброе утро, Маюзуми-сан! А мы вас уже заждались.

— Мой рабочий день начинается через пятнадцать минут, — сухо ответил Маюзуми, оглядывая помещение. Младшие криминалисты уже сворачивались, раскладывали свои баночки и пинцеты по чемоданчикам, фотографа не было — то ли уже ушел, то ли еще не пришел, а в углу, возле шкафов с образцами тканей, начальник управления, Рюичи, похожий на пожилого и грустного медведя, тихо разговаривал с главой службы безопасности. — Что-нибудь выяснили?

— По нашей части — все чисто, — Минамото разочарованно повела худым плечом. — Следов взлома нет, отпечатков пальцев тоже. На камерах слежения — помехи с двух часов ночи до половины третьего, явно магического происхождения. Аккуратная работа, — она скривилась. — Ночной охранник тоже ничего не видел и не помнит, я подозреваю наведенный сон. Но это вы лучше сами посмотрите.

— Обязательно посмотрю, — кивнул Маюзуми. Собирался было подойти к Рюичи, но тут дверь открылась снова, впустив в помещение окутанного ароматами дождя и кофе Имаеши Шоичи.

Атмосфера в морге неуловимо изменилась — ведущий патологоанатом Токийского управления был личностью примечательной со всех сторон. Две докторские степени к тридцати годам, десяток патентов на промышленные и медицинские артефакты, полнейшее пренебрежение к субординации и острый, как жало, язык — Имаеши выделялся из серой толпы служащих, как винное пятно на белой рубашке. Его боялись, ненавидели или уважали, но равнодушным не оставался никто.

Имаеши обвел зал взглядом, ослепительно улыбнулся:

— Всем здра-а-авствуйте, — и сунул Маюзуми в руку один из стаканчиков с кофе, которые держал в руках. — И по чьей же милости я сегодня остался без работы, а завтра — без общения с умными людьми в Осаке?

Маюзуми пожал плечами и отпил кофе. Черный, сладкий, с корицей. Неплохо, но не идеально.

Имаеши, внимательно за ним наблюдавший, скорбно опустил уголки губ.

— Опять не угадал.

— Может, повезет в следующий раз, — привычно отозвался Маюзуми, делая второй глоток.

Так они развлекались уже третий год — со дня перевода Маюзуми в Токио. Имаеши не терял надежды когда-нибудь угадать любимый кофе Маюзуми, а тот с удовольствием подыгрывал — это вносило хоть какое-то оживление в рабочие будни. К тому же, кофе Имаеши приносил отличный, не чета бурде из автомата в управлении.

— Доброе утро, Маюзуми-кун, Имаеши-кун, — Рюичи наконец закончил разговор с начальником службы безопасности и подошел к ним. Раздраженно качнул головой: — Небывалой наглости преступление, я и не помню, когда кто-нибудь осмеливался похищать труп отсюда. Надеюсь, вы займетесь этим делом со всем усердием.

— Даже не сомневайтесь, Рюичи-сан, — Имаеши улыбался, но взгляд у него был холодным и цепким. — Это и в наших интересах.

— Полагаюсь на вас, — кивнул тот и вышел из зала.

Маюзуми хмыкнул и посмотрел на Имаеши.

— Что можешь сказать о жертве?

Имаеши недовольно пожал плечами:

— Немного. Я успел провести только первичный осмотр. Ямада Акико, двадцать пять-тридцать лет, в хорошем состоянии, без видимых ран, время смерти — между одиннадцатью и четырнадцатью часами субботы. Документов и личных вещей при ней не было. Причина смерти установлена не была.

— Что-нибудь еще? — Маюзуми выудил из кармана блокнот.

— Русалка в первой стадии обращения. Следы чешуи на бедрах и предплечьях, жабры сформированы не до конца.

— Уже лучше, — Маюзуми сделал пометку на листе. — Она наверняка есть в базе, можно попробовать установить личность.

— Я бы не слишком на это рассчитывал, — Имаеши дернул уголком рта. — В одном Токио из тридцати семи миллионов населения шестьдесят процентов — существа магического происхождения, а она вполне могла приехать из другой префектуры.

— Добавлю поиск по базе пропавших, кто-то уже должен был заметить ее отсутствие, — отозвался Маюзуми. Дописал еще один пункт в список первоочередных дел и спрятал блокнот обратно в карман.

— Маюзуми-сан, — окликнула Минамото, снимавшая с рук перчатки. — Мы закончили, теперь ваша очередь.

— Спасибо, — Маюзуми поставил стаканчик с кофе на край прозекторского стола и прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Разом обострился слух — шуршали перчатки Минамото, капала вода из крана, за дверью неразборчиво переругивались все со всеми. Имаеши переступил с ноги на ногу, придвинулся ближе, задев холодной и сухой ладонью пальцы Маюзуми. Страховал, хорошо представляя, какой встряской может быть переход на магическое зрение.

Маюзуми открыл глаза. Поймал в стеклянной дверце шкафа свое отражение — глаза затопило искрящимся серебром, скрывшим и привычно блеклую радужку, и черную точку зрачка. Перевел взгляд дальше, на стены и холодильники для трупов, и вздохнул.

Обычно четкий, теперь узор лей-линий смялся, спутался в один разноцветный клубок, обрывки нитей защиты безжизненно повисли — магия ушла из них, будто ее никогда здесь и не было. Кто-то — или что-то — очень сильный прошел здесь, одним движением разорвав все плетение.

Одна из нитей — насыщенного синего цвета — уходила в дверь, все еще натянутая, полная магии, и Маюзуми мысленно скользнул вдоль нее, прослеживая до конца. До охранника, который, кажется, и дежурил сегодня ночью. Маюзуми снял с него слепок ауры, скользнул по нити обратно в морг и вернулся в свое тело.

Снова зажмурился на пару секунд, пережидая момент отключения магического зрения, и открыл глаза. Мир вокруг повело в сторону, и локоть стиснули жесткие пальцы Имаеши.

Этот момент дезориентации и слабости Маюзуми ненавидел в магическом видении больше всего, потому и пользовался им лишь в исключительных случаях. И не выносил, когда вокруг него начинали хлопотать, как курица-наседка вокруг цыпленка.

Имаеши это прекрасно знал, и Маюзуми был ему благодарен за то, что тот не стал отпускать никаких комментариев, а выпустил его руку и отступил на шаг.

Маюзуми помолчал, осмысливая полученную информацию, а потом заговорил:

— Сильный маг, чистокровный человек. С артефактом или заклинанием. Защита сметена начисто. На охранника навел сон, — он кивнул Минамото и продолжил: — Следы чужой ауры тщательно затерты, остатки использованной магии тоже, восстановлению не подлежат. На восстановление защиты уйдут минимум сутки, пока лучше от использования этого помещения воздержаться.

— Прекрасно, — протянул Имаеши. На секунду Маюзуми показалось, что между его зубами мелькнул раздвоенный язык. — Теперь я не только безработный, но еще и бездомный. Придется тебе, Чихиро-кун, выделить мне пару сантиметров твоего рабочего стола.

— Надеюсь, ты не будешь вскрывать на нем трупы тараканов? — осведомился Маюзуми.

— Если только этот таракан не погибнет при невыясненных обстоятельствах какой-нибудь совершенно кошмарной и нелепой смертью. От пульсара, например, — Имаеши довольно подмигнул Минамото, и та с готовностью хихикнула — анекдоты про охоту магов на тараканов и комаров с помощью боевых пульсаров ходили по управлению с незапамятных времен.

— Ну, обстоятельства-то будут выясненными, — хмыкнул Маюзуми, снова осматривая помещение — вдруг они все же умудрились пропустить что-нибудь важное.

Нет, больше ничего нет.

— Опечатайте морг до завтра, — распорядился он, мимолетно поморщившись — головная боль, немного было притихшая, снова ужалила виски. Стоило бы зайти в аптеку за какими-нибудь таблетками, но Маюзуми вечно не хватало времени.

— Частые мигрени могут быть признаком нарушения обмена веществ, — заметил Имаеши, когда они уже поднимались по лестнице.

— Когда я захочу получить консультацию, я обращусь в больницу к нормальному врачу, — отрезал Маюзуми. Настроения для долгой пикировки не было.

— Ну-ну, не надо нервничать, Чихиро-кун, — Имаеши будто и не заметил грубости. Порылся в карманах и протянул Маюзуми тонкий браслет-косичку из трех кожаных шнурков, скрепленных магнитным замочком:

— Вот, надень.

— Что это? — Маюзуми чувствовал исходящую от браслета магию, но не мог сходу опознать, какую именно.

— Моя личная разработка. Не бойся, он не взорвет тебе руку, — фыркнул Имаеши, вызывая лифт.

Маюзуми застегнул браслет на запястье и едва удержался от облегченного вздоха — по телу будто прокатилась волна свежести, смывая не только головную боль, но и застарелую усталость.

— Лучше стало? — Имаеши пропустил его в лифт первым и нажал кнопку пятого этажа.

— Намного, — Маюзуми все еще с недоверием прислушивался к организму — а вдруг эффект окажется кратковременным и вот-вот закончится? — Спасибо.

— Магии в нем хватит на неделю непрерывного использования, потом нужно будет подзарядить.

Лифт звякнул, остановившись на пятом этаже; они вышли.

— Почему не запатентуешь? — поинтересовался Маюзуми, пока они шли к его кабинету. — Кажется, это неплохие деньги.

— Нерентабельно, — Имаеши повел плечами. — Плетение подбирается индивидуально, исходя из особенностей магии носителя и желаемого эффекта. На поток не поставить, а мелкие подработки меня не интересуют.

— Ясно, — Маюзуми открыл дверь кабинета и пропустил Имаеши вперед. — Располагайся.

— Премного благодарен, — усмехнулся Имаеши, ставя сумку с ноутбуком на стул для посетителей.

Маюзуми щелкнул кнопкой, включая чайник — одной кружки кофе ему сегодня явно не хватит, да и Имаеши, насколько он знал, потреблял кофе вместо завтрака, обеда и ужина в таких количествах, что, по мнению Маюзуми, давно должен был научиться вырабатывать кофеин самостоятельно.

Правда, пока он вырабатывал исключительно яд.

Маюзуми щелкнул пальцами, убирая натекшую с зонта и плаща лужу воды, и сел за стол. Ожидая, пока загрузится компьютер, он наблюдал за экономными движениями Имаеши — он последовательно доставал из сумки ноутбук, мышку, зарядку, кружку и две распухшие от бумаг папки.

Патент на манипуляции с пространством тоже принадлежал Имаеши, и Маюзуми небезосновательно подозревал, что суммы на банковском счете тому хватило бы для безбедного существования где-нибудь на Гоа до скончания века. Другое дело, что такая жизнь Имаеши, натуру деятельную и любопытную, не интересовала.

Система наконец загрузилась, и Маюзуми вошел в базу магического населения Токио. Открыл вкладку поиска и начал отмечать нужные поля.

Пол — женский. Возраст — от двадцати пяти до тридцати пяти. Раса — азиатская. Класс — оборотень. Тип — антропоморфный. Вид — русалка.

Готово. Начать поиск.

По экрану побежала полоса загрузки. Маюзуми откинулся на спинку стула и благодарно кивнул Имаеши, который поставил перед ним кружку со свежезаваренным кофе.

— Итак, — Имаеши присел на край стола и отхлебнул из своей кружки. — Что ты на самом деле об этом думаешь?

— Что мы вляпались в какое-то дерьмо, — буркнул Маюзуми, грея ладони о кружку. — Кому мог понадобиться труп не первой свежести?

— Некрофилу, например, — Имаеши покосился на экран компьютера, где полоса загрузки едва перевалила за середину, и поправился: — Некроксенофилу.

— Тогда бы у нас была серия похищений, субъекты такого типа одним телом не ограничиваются, — Маюзуми взял со стола карандаш и задумчиво прокрутил его между пальцами. Мелкие монотонные движения помогали ему сосредоточиться. — К тому же, есть куда более простые способы заполучить труп, чем похищать его из охраняемого здания, нашпигованного полицейскими и камерами.

— Может, он любит сложные задачи, — Имаеши сделал глоток кофе и оживился: — О, готово!

Они одновременно качнулись к монитору, едва не столкнувшись головами.

— Мда, — первым озвучил Маюзуми, глядя на результаты поиска.

Пятьдесят восемь женщин-русалок в возрасте от двадцати пяти до тридцати пяти лет. И любая из них могла быть их Ямадой Акико.

— Я же говорил, — Имаеши, лучась превосходством, поправил очки. — И это только Токио.

— Мне нужно пасть ниц перед твоим гением? — осведомился Маюзуми, открывая базу пропавших без вести. — Или возложить жертвенные дары на стол для вскрытий?

— Дары мне и так регулярно возлагают, — фыркнул Имаеши. — И всегда — не первой свежести.

— Ты бы предпочел, чтобы тело дергалось, пока ты вынимаешь из него внутренности? — Маюзуми отметил нужные поля и запустил новый поиск. С интересом покосился на Имаеши: — Не замечал раньше таких наклонностей.

— Я открыт для новых впечатлений, — оскалился Имаеши. Собирался было добавить что-то еще, но на мониторе появилось окно с результатами.

Точнее — с их отсутствием.

Ни одна женщина, подходившая под нужные параметры, за последние три дня в Токио не пропадала.

Имаеши разочарованно цокнул языком:

— Это будет сложнее, чем я думал.

— Когда в нашей работе хоть что-то было проще, чем ты думал? — огрызнулся Маюзуми, снова открывая результаты поиска по магической базе. Круг поисков придется сужать вручную, с помощью обзвона всех подходящих девушек.

День обещал был долгим и неприятным.

* * *

Вторник для Маюзуми начался с телефонного звонка. Он бросил взгляд на часы на прикроватной тумбочке — шесть пятнадцать утра — и взял трубку.

— Маюзуми Чихиро слушает.

— Доброе утро, Маюзуми-сан, это Накамура, — донесся голос одного из младших детективов. — У нас очередной труп Ритуалиста около Хибуи, вы очень нужны.

Маюзуми покосился за окно, затянутое серой шторкой мороси, и поморщился. Буркнул в трубку:

— Буду через сорок минут, — и отключился.

Делом Ритуалиста, как обозвали его в прессе, Маюзуми занимался уже третий месяц, и оно успело изрядно ему надоесть. Убийца будто издевался, не оставляя никаких улик и не давая никаких зацепок. Абсолютно разные места нахождения тел, абсолютно разные жертвы разного пола, возраста и социального положения, даже время смерти — и то менялось от случая к случаю.

Маюзуми чувствовал себя идиотом, и это его раздражало. В семь утра — особенно сильно, и к моменту, когда он припарковался у самой ленты, перегородившей проулок, виски снова начало колоть болью.

Он достал из кармана плаща браслет Имаеши и застегнул на запястье. По телу прокатилась теплая волна, и Маюзуми облегченно выдохнул. Чего у Имаеши не отнять — артефактологом он был гениальным.

Тот оказался легок на помине — подошел к машине, прикрывая зонтом не столько себя, сколько подставку с кофе, и хмыкнул, рассматривая выбравшегося из-за руля Маюзуми:

— Вижу, утро не задалось не только у меня.

— Если тебе нечего сказать по делу, лучше молчи, — буркнул Маюзуми, отбирая у него один из стаканчиков кофе. Отхлебнул и одобрительно кивнул –в такое промозглое сырое утро ирландский кофе был великолепным выбором, пусть обычно он и предпочитал кофеин без добавления алкоголя.

Брови Имаеши вскинулись скорбным домиком:

— А ты жесток ко мне, Чихиро-кун. Может, общение с тобой — единственный способ вернуть мне утраченное после подъема в шесть утра душевное равновесие?

— Тогда поищи другой способ, — без грамма сочувствия отозвался Маюзуми, приподнимая ленту и проходя под ней. — Или займись делом, — он махнул рукой в сторону тела, которое, как мухи, облепили криминалисты и младшие детективы.

— Всенепременно, — сладко протянул Имаеши, пристально глядя на Маюзуми. Облизнул губы раздвоенным языком и невпопад заметил: — От тебя пахнет хвоей.

— Освежитель в машине, — отмахнулся Маюзуми и подошел к трупу. Пару секунд смотрел на лицо молодой девушки лет двадцати пяти, покрытое узором порезов, и обернулся к Имаеши:

— Я ее знаю.

— Мда? — Имаеши тоже подошел ближе и расплылся в улыбке: — Кого я вижу! Моя вчерашняя работа!

— Точно, — кивнул Маюзуми, выудив из кармана наладонник и копаясь в нем. — Я вчера не смог найти трех девушек из тех пятидесяти восьми, она одна из них.

Он наконец нашел нужный файл и развернул экран к Имаеши, чтобы тот смог прочитать досье.

Ишида Мицухико. Русалка. Возраст — двадцать семь лет. Семейное положение — не замужем. Уровень контроля над второй сущностью — шестьдесят семь процентов. Место проживания — район станции Гинзо. Место работы — GlobalDynamics, младший специалист по рекламе.

С фотографии на них смотрела улыбчивая крашеная блондинка с немного детским выражением лица и прозрачно-зелеными глазами, ничем не напоминающая голое и обезображенное бескровными ранами тело.

Имаеши взял у одного из криминалистов перчатки, отдал Маюзуми свой кофе и присел возле трупа.

— Ну, милая, расскажи мне, как ты умерла.

Маюзуми хмыкнул:

— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, насколько странно выглядит твоя привычка разговаривать с трупами?

— И не раз, — блеснул зубами Имаеши. Пробежался пальцами по телу, быстро его ощупав, поднял веко правого глаза, заглянул в приоткрытый рот, еще хранящий следы помады, и внимательно изучил локтевые сгибы обеих рук. Кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и поднялся, стягивая перчатки.

Маюзуми, пристально наблюдавший за его манипуляциями, мельком заметил, что на тыльной стороне ладоней Имаеши проступили светло-серые чешуйки, почти незаметные на фоне бледной кожи. Похоже, тот ни капли не преувеличивал, когда говорил о потерянном душевном равновесии и контроле над второй сущностью.

— Следов сопротивления нет, все раны нанесены посмертно. Причина смерти, скорее всего, отравление. Точно смогу сказать после вскрытия и отправки образцов тканей и крови в лабораторию.

— Это что-то новенькое, — заметил Маюзуми, отдавая ему кофе. — Прошлых жертв Ритуалист не травил.

— Зато он их резал, душил и топил, — фыркнул Имаеши, делая глоток. — Я начинаю думать, что он просто пишет курсовую работу по самым распространенным способам убийства.

— Хорошая версия, — Маюзуми чуть приподнял уголки губ, обозначая улыбку. Осмотрелся, скользнув взглядом по глухим стенам переулка, и разочарованно вздохнул — шансов на то, что кто-нибудь случайно заметил, как здесь выкидывали тело, почти не было. Даже то, что они так быстро его обнаружили, было просто везением — проходивший мимо проулка мужчина с собакой, который сейчас беседовал с Накамурой, обратил внимание на странное поведение своего пса.

— Ты в управление? — уточнил он у Имаеши. Тот кивнул, не отрываясь от наблюдения за санитарами, пакующими труп в пластиковый мешок. — Я поеду к матери жертвы, может, получится что-нибудь узнать.

— Я постараюсь закончить со вскрытием к твоему возвращению, — Имаеши передернул плечами и поднял повыше воротник плаща. Проникновенно шмыгнул носом: — Если не заболею и не умру от скоротечной чахотки, вызванной этой чертовой погодой.

Маюзуми хмыкнул, оставив замечание без ответа, и двинулся к выходу из переулка. Уже подняв желтую ленту, он обернулся — длинная и худая фигура мокрого Имаеши являла собой поистине жалкое зрелище, — и, поморщившись, все же махнул в его сторону рукой. Ускорил шаг, не дожидаясь оклика, и с облегчением нырнул в не успевшую выстыть машину.

Телефон, оставленный на пассажирском сиденье, завибрировал и моргнул синим светом пришедшего сообщения.

«Спасибо *_*»

Отвечать Маюзуми не стал. Завел машину, пощелкал кнопками магнитолы, ища радио-частоту с ненавязчивой музыкой, и медленно тронулся с места, аккуратно встроившись в тягучее утреннее движение.

Его ждал не самый приятный разговор.

* * *

В морге Маюзуми, как ни странно, бывать любил. Стерильная чистота и такая же стерильная тишина. Выдрессированные Имаеши санитары скользили как тени, и молчание нарушал только голос самого Имаеши, негромко и четко наговаривавшего отчет на диктофон.

Маюзуми нравилось наблюдать за его работой. При всей своей язвительности и внешней бесстыдности, к мертвым Имаеши относился с каким-то благоговейным уважением и даже нежностью. В отточенных аккуратных движениях скальпеля Маюзуми чудилась своеобразная мелодия, которой Имаеши вдохновенно дирижировал.

Когда Маюзуми вошел в зал для вскрытий, Имаеши уже закончил — тело девушки лежало на столе, накрытое простыней, а сам Имаеши булькал и фыркал водой где-то за шкафами, в подсобном закутке для персонала.

— Я принес кофе, — оповестил его Маюзуми. — Ответ из лаборатории уже пришел? — он поставил стаканы на край второго прозекторского стола, сейчас пустого, и начал расстегивать плащ. Мокрая от дождя ткань неприятно липла к рукам, и Маюзуми, скривившись, привычно подумал, что стоит все-таки заняться водоотталкивающими заклинаниями.

— Будет часа через два, — отозвался Имаеши. Шум воды стих, и через несколько секунд Имаеши вышел в зал, вытирая руки полотенцем. На кончике его носа повисла прозрачная капля, которую Имаеши, не задумываясь, слизнул. — Я подозреваю что-то из барбитуратов. И носоглотка раздражена — похоже, сначала Ишиду-сан усыпили хлороформом, поэтому нет следов сопротивления.

— Разумно, — кивнул Маюзуми, аккуратно расправив плащ на спинке стула. Сел, отхлебнул кофе и закончил мысль: — Учитывая время смерти, кто-нибудь мог услышать ее крик. Что-нибудь еще?

Имаеши раздраженно передернул плечами, устроившись на соседнем стуле и обхватив стакан с кофе ладонями. Длинный и худой, он походил на голодного стервятника.

— Ничего интересного. Раны, естественно, посмертные, рисунок идентичен предыдущим шести жертвам, этиология надписей все еще не ясна. Слышал, криптологи уже ставки делают на то, кто первым разгадает эту хрень. Ты, кстати, у них вообще не котируешься.

— Избавь меня от сплетен, пожалуйста, — Маюзуми поморщился и сделал еще один глоток кофе. — По делу больше ничего нет?

Имаеши задумчиво покачался на стуле и наконец вздохнул:

— Хотелось бы, но нет. Мы явно что-то упускаем.

— От очевидностей тоже избавь, — Маюзуми допил кофе и, не вставая, кинул стаканчик в урну. Попал — и Имаеши восхищенно прищелкнул языком, хотя сам бросал не хуже. Их обоих не раз пытались заманить в команды по офисному баскетболу, но Маюзуми считал это пустой тратой времени, а Имаеши своих причин не озвучивал никому. — Пройдемся по делу еще раз?

— Думаешь, с двадцатого повторения нам откроется истина? — хмыкнул Имаеши, одним глотком допивая свой кофе. — Да ты оптимист, Чихиро-кун, чего еще я о тебе не знаю?

Маюзуми фыркнул, оставив подколку без ответа, и прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на магическом плетении. Чувства разом обострились — он ощущал холодный и терпкий запах дезинфектанта, металлический запах столов и холодильников, легкий запах разложения и сухой, как будто песочный запах Имаеши. Тот мерно дышал — Маюзуми слышал медленную пульсацию его сердца, — а его пронзительный взгляд жег Маюзуми губы.

— Дырку протрешь, — буркнул Маюзуми, открыв глаза. Взгляд Имаеши тут же поплыл, соскользнул вбок, где из воздуха медленно проявлялись полупрозрачные фигуры. Даже не пересчитывая, Маюзуми знал, что их семь, как и жертв Ритуалиста. Он шевельнул пальцами, и фигуры зашевелились, меняясь местами — в том порядке, в каком погибли.

После второго движения руки над каждой из фигур появилось имя, и Маюзуми, наконец полностью удовлетворенный результатом, откинулся на спинку стула. Фигуры чуть подрагивали и колыхались, будто от ветра, хотя стылый воздух морга казался замороженным и неживым, как и трупы в холодильниках.

Маюзуми поманил первую из фигур поближе:

— Хидеёши Мицухиро, пятьдесят три года, уборщик. Женат, двое детей, три внука. Чистокровный человек. Дата рождения — тринадцатое апреля тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят третьего года, дата смерти — второе сентября две тысячи шестнадцатого года. Убит недалеко от Сибуи, тело найдено через четыре дня после смерти. Причина смерти — резаная рана на горле, истек кровью.

— Следов сопротивления нет, следы чужой ауры и ДНК тщательно затерты, — добавил Имаеши. — Орудие убийства — обоюдоострый бронзовый кинжал примерно двенадцатого века. Им же нанесены посмертные раны.

Он поежился, натянул рукава свитера поглубже на пальцы и нахохлился. Маюзуми привычно поразился тому, на какие жертвы способны идти другие люди и нелюди ради призрачной влюбленности в свою работу или другого человека. Для холоднокровного Имаеши каждый день в морге был тем еще испытанием — температура здесь редко поднималась выше тринадцати-пятнадцати градусов, а комфортные для Имаеши температуры начинались от двадцати пяти градусов.

Маюзуми отправил фантом на место и поманил вторую фигуру.

— Накамура Юзу, двадцать девять лет, учитель начальной школы. Не замужем, детей нет. По матери — горгона. Уровень контроля над второй сущностью — восемьдесят девять процентов…

Имаеши уважительно присвистнул, и Маюзуми согласно кивнул — такие цифры встречались редко, нормой был показатель от пятидесяти до семидесяти пяти процентов в зависимости от общей агрессивности вида. Даже у Имаеши редко выходило больше шестидесяти восьми процентов в хорошие дни.

— Родилась двадцатого июля тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят седьмого года, погибла двадцать четвертого сентября этого года. Тело найдено в Ёцуе через два дня. Причина смерти — удушение веревкой, похожей на бельевую.

— На ладонях обнаружены небольшие ссадины, похожие на следы сопротивления. Улик нет, посмертные раны нанесены все тем же кинжалом, идентичны первой жертве, — Имаеши заразительно зевнул и потянулся. — Мне нужен кофе.

— Прошло десять минут, — заметил Маюзуми, сам едва удержавшийся от зевка. — Удивительно, как ты еще не бегаешь по потолку от такой дозы кофеина.

— Мне холодно, — Имаеши картинно уткнулся в ворот свитера. Голос его стал глуше и мягче. — Разве что ты надо мной сжалишься и согреешь собой. Ты же не настолько жесток, Чихиро-кун?

— Настолько, — фыркнул Маюзуми. Ненавязчивый как-бы-флирт Имаеши его не раздражал, а забавлял. — Почему ты не сделаешь себе согревающий амулет?

— Пробовал, — отмахнулся Имаеши. — Минимальная температура, которой я смог добиться — сто градусов. Я пока не готов согреться так хорошо.

— В некоторых культурах запеченное змеиное мясо считается деликатесом, — заметил Маюзуми, снова двигая фантомы. Теперь перед ним стояла третья жертва, и Маюзуми стиснул зубы — некоторые аспекты работы были… не слишком приятными. — Так тебе нужен кофе, или мы работаем дальше?

— Жестокий, жестокий Чихиро-кун, — посетовал Имаеши, даже не пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Сунул руки в рукава и кивнул: — Работаем.

— Кобаяши Урю, пятнадцать лет, ученик первого класса старшей школы Сейхо. Оборотень-полукровка, вторая сущность — рысь, уровень контроля — пятьдесят восемь процентов. Дата рождения — пятое сентября две тысячи второго года, дата смерти — пятое октября этого года. Труп был найден в тот же день.

— Причина смерти — утопление, бла-бла-бла, ничего не обнаружено. Дальш-ш-ше, — в голосе Имаеши проскользнул легкий шипящий акцент, и Маюзуми бросил на него тревожный взгляд. Но тот, кажется, уже вернул самообладание и чуть качнул головой в ответ на невысказанный вопрос.

— Мураками Кишо, тридцать один год, менеджер. Женат, один ребенок. Вампир, уровень контроля — шестьдесят пять процентов. Дата рождения — восемнадцатое октября восемьдесят пятого года, дата смерти — тринадцатое октября. Труп был обнаружен через неделю.

— Причина смерти — поражение электрическим током. Следов сопротивления нет, улик нет, кинжал все тот же. Чихиро-кун, ты уверен, что это нам поможет? Они же абсолютно разные.

Маюзуми поморщился и отправил фантом к остальным.

— Нет. Но и сидеть сложа руки — не выход. Их должно что-то объединять, просто мы этого пока не видим.

Имаеши встал и скрылся за шкафами. Забренчала посуда, зашумела вода, и Маюзуми едва расслышал следующую фразу:

— С другой стороны, может, именно в несхожести и заключается серия. Такой вот интеррасовый маньяк, не делающий разницы между полом, возрастом и принадлежностью к виду.

— И между способами смерти тоже, — Маюзуми встал тоже, прошелся по залу, чтобы разогнать кровь — все-таки в морге было не так уж тепло, и закончил мысль: — Пятая жертва была сожжена, шестая застрелена, седьмая, судя по твоим словам, отравлена. Нетипичное поведение для серийного убийцы. Их modus operandi не должен меняться от жертвы к жертве.

— Только нашему субъекту забыли об этом сказать, — Имаеши появился из-за шкафа с двумя кружками кофе в руках. — Но система у него явно есть, хотя бы в рисунке посмертных ран. Значит, что-то общее между жертвами есть. У матери Ишиды-сан удалось что-нибудь узнать?

Маюзуми принял из его руки кружку, благодарно кивнул и поморщился:

— Ничего интересного. Жертва была замкнутой девушкой, ни с кем не общалась, новых знакомых у нее не появлялось. В субботу должна была уехать на источники на неделю, поэтому мать не слишком беспокоилась.

— Вот! — Имаеши отсалютовал ему кружкой. — Ни одну из жертв не объявляли в розыск. О чем это нам говорит?

— Что субъект тщательно подходил к выбору жертв, заранее узнавая, кого не спохватятся через пару часов. Даже школьник должен был в тот день поехать в тренировочный лагерь. Возможно, он за ними следил.

— Но последние три жертвы были убиты с интервалом в пять-семь дней, — Имаеши отставил кружку и снял очки, начав их протирать. Маюзуми по опыту знал, что это означает крайнюю задумчивость на грани открытия. — Субъект не успел бы изучить их жизнь настолько, чтобы предугадать отъезд в нужное ему время. Следовательно… — он водрузил очки на нос, и Маюзуми закончил за него:

— Он выбрал их заранее. И что это нам дает?

— Пока не знаю, — Имаеши скорбно изогнул губы. — Я начинаю думать, что мой интеллект сильно переоценивают.

— Не только ты, — Маюзуми посмаковал очередной глоток — кофе Имаеши варил изумительный, пусть и не идеальный, и снова повторил: — Мы упускаем очевидное.

— Нам нужен свежий взгляд, — у согревшегося после кофе Имаеши порозовели щеки. Он задумчиво хмыкнул: — У меня есть один знакомый, который может помочь.

— Болтать он не будет? Не хватало еще очередной порции слухов в газетах.

— Насчет этого можно не беспокоиться, — криво улыбнулся Имаеши. — Он очень своеобразная личность.

— Надеюсь, его своеобразие не мешает интеллекту, — Маюзуми подспудно не нравилась идея, но со своими пока было плоховато. — Поедем сейчас?

Имаеши с сожалением покачал головой:

— Рад бы, но не могу. Меня ждут в герпетологическом центре. Нужно же исполнить свой долг перед обществом, — он медленно облизнул губы раздвоенным языком, и Маюзуми фыркнул — периодически накатывавшая на Имаеши страсть к пафосной показухе не поддавалась логическим объяснениям. Сейчас Имаеши имел в виду всего лишь ежемесячное сцеживание яда, через которое проходили все люди с ядовитой второй сущностью. У Имаеши даже было свидетельство почетного донора — яд какой-нибудь гадюки и рядом не стоял с той адской смесью, что сдавал Имаеши.

— Тогда я заеду за тобой завтра с утра, — кивнул Маюзуми, проигнорировав вторую часть высказывания — разговор в таком духе Имаеши мог поддерживать бесконечно, а у Маюзуми было не так уж много времени — помимо Ритуалиста, в его ведении было еще с десяток дел, которыми в последние дни он вообще не занимался.

— Хочешь что-нибудь особенное на завтрак? — вздернул бровь Имаеши. — Я ел неделю назад, но для тебя могу попробовать что-нибудь приготовить.

— Кофе меня устроит.

Маюзуми небезосновательно подозревал, что все кулинарные навыки Имаеши сводились к умению разделывать сырое мясо. И варке кофе, разумеется.

— А я-то надеялся поразить тебя в самое сердце моим лучшим блюдом, — печально вздохнул Имаеши. — Не ценишь ты меня, Чихиро-кун.

— Мне за это не платят, — фыркнул Маюзуми. Поставил давно остывший кофе на стол и взял со стула подсохший плащ. — Завтра в девять утра. Я позвоню.

Имаеши невнятно угукнул, уже подтянув к себе папку с каким-то делом, и Маюзуми вышел, не прощаясь.

* * *

Утром среды впервые за неделю проглянуло солнце. Маюзуми как раз парковался у дома Имаеши, когда тучи разошлись, и на небе показался блеклый солнечный диск. Толку от него, конечно, не было никакого, но Маюзуми все равно постоял несколько секунд, подставив лицо призрачно теплым лучам.

Эта осень его вымотала.

Дома у Имаеши Маюзуми побывать как-то не довелось, и теперь он испытывал легкое любопытство — судя по тому, что он знал о нечеловеческих расах, жилище Имаеши должно быть довольно специфичным.

Так оно и оказалось.

Первым, что почувствовал Маюзуми, переступив порог квартиры, была удушающая жара. Тридцать, или даже тридцать пять градусов, не меньше. Спина моментально взмокла, и Маюзуми поспешно снял плащ, а потом и пиджак. Подавил желание снять еще и рубашку и прошел вслед за Имаеши в комнату.

Полы тоже были теплыми, и Маюзуми вскользь подумал, что счета за электричество, должно быть, совершенно астрономические. Впрочем, Имаеши мог себе это позволить.

И не испытывал никаких неудобств, расхаживая по квартире в джинсах и теплом свитере, пусть и с закатанными рукавами. Маюзуми даже смотреть на него было жарко.

— Мило, — заметил он, осматриваясь. В обстановке квартиры Имаеши тяготел к минимализму на грани аскетичности, и потому в комнате были лишь два сдвинутых и незастеленных футона — Маюзуми на автомате отметил, что подушка только одна, — одежный шкаф и рабочий стол, заваленный бумагами и пустыми кружками из-под кофе. Ничего лишнего.

Такой подход к дизайну Маюзуми импонировал.

— Я рад, что тебе понравилос-с-сь, — откликнулся Имаеши, появившись из кухни с двумя кружками кофе в руках.

— Расслабляешься? — хмыкнул Маюзуми, приняв одну из кружек и кивнув на руки Имаеши, сейчас полностью покрытые чешуей. В бледном солнечном свете она чуть отливала серебром.

— Мой дом — моя крепость, — кивнул Имаеши. Зрачки его за стеклами очков тоже изменили форму, стали вертикальными, и по спине Маюзуми скользнул легкий холодок — сейчас Имаеши выглядел как никогда опасным. Хоть Маюзуми и не сомневался, что тот себя контролирует на все шестьдесят восемь процентов.

Имаеши не сводил с него пристального немигающего взгляда, и Маюзуми вдруг почувствовал себя кроликом, замершим перед удавом. Это ему не понравилось.

— У меня пятно на лице?

Имаеши наконец моргнул.

— В инфракрасном спектре ты еще интереснее, — по губам скользнул длинный и тонкий язык, и Имаеши остро улыбнулся: — Сменил отдушку в машине? Как это мило с твоей стороны — запах моря мне нравится больше.

— Просто хвойных не было, — Маюзуми недовольно дернул плечом. На самом деле, он и сам не мог объяснить, почему из всех возможных вариантов выбрал именно этот. Не считать же причиной то, с каким тоскливым вдохновением Имаеши рассказывал о пляжах Окинавы.

Дурацкая причина, если подумать.

А неловкое молчание, повисшее между ними, начинало раздражать.

— Так мы едем к твоему своеобразному свежему взгляду? — получилось излишне грубо, но Маюзуми это не слишком волновало — он знал, что Имаеши поймет.

Имаеши медленно кивнул, в последний раз мазнул взглядом, как языком, по его лицу и подхватил сумку с ноутбуком.

— Едем.

Всю дорогу до машины и потом, пока Маюзуми выезжал с парковки и встраивался в плотный поток автомобилей, они молчали.

Маюзуми заговорил первым:

— Так ты ничего не хочешь рассказать о том, к кому мы едем?

— Слова этого не передадут, — хмыкнул Имаеши. — Мой бывший кохай — не самый приятный в общении человек.

— Даже не верится, что это говоришь мне ты, — Маюзуми бросил на него короткий взгляд и вновь вернул внимание на дорогу. — И чем он будет нам полезен?

— Коэффициент его интеллекта — сто восемьдесят семь, — Имаеши задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по приборной панели. — И когда я слышал о нем в последний раз, он увлекся древнейшими ритуалами. Возможно, это нам поможет.

— Он маг?

— Паук. Во всех смыслах, так что будь с ним осторожен.

— Я и не собирался расслабляться.

* * *

К тому моменту, как Маюзуми припарковался у нужного дома, солнце исчезло снова, и начал накрапывать мелкий холодный дождь. Увидев, какое жалобное лицо сделал Имаеши, Маюзуми едва удержался от фырканья.

Он щелкнул сигнализацией и наконец обратил внимание на дом.

Бывший кохай Имаеши жил в современном особняке, похожем одновременно на все дома, что Маюзуми видел в зарубежных фильмах. И очень дорогом, насколько он мог судить. Похоже, он был не так щепетилен в использовании своего интеллекта, как Имаеши, не желавший переезжать из однокомнатной квартиры в место, более подходящее его сумме на банковском счете.

— Говорить буду я, — предупредил Имаеши, пока они шли по мощеной дорожке к дому. — Впрочем, едва ли он захочет разговаривать с тобой — считает, что люди слишком медленно мыслят.

Маюзуми поднял брови, и Имаеши досадливо отмахнулся:

— Он очень своеобразен в общении, я же говорил.

Дверь распахнулась, едва Имаеши поднял руку, чтобы в нее позвонить. Бросив взгляд наверх, Маюзуми заметил небольшую видеокамеру и хмыкнул.

Похоже, этот «свежий взгляд» обожал показуху не меньше Имаеши.

Они вошли. В первую секунду Маюзуми не увидел никого, а потом из тени — в холл не проникало, кажется, ни единого луча солнца — выступил человек. Смахнул пылинку с рукава пиджака и улыбнулся. Улыбка эта, по мнению Маюзуми, больше походила на кровожадный оскал, да и общее впечатление было неоднозначным. Черты лица человека были тонкими, какими-то кукольными, и, наверно, кто-то другой мог бы счесть его изумительно красивым. Маюзуми же чудилось что-то отталкивающее.

— Ханамия, как я рад тебя видеть, — улыбка будто прилипла к лицу Имаеши, а вот глаза за стеклами очков остались холодными.

— Имаеши, — кивнул тот. Окинул Маюзуми взглядом и улыбнулся еще шире: — Я смотрю, у тебя наконец появился вкус.

— А ты все еще не можешь простить мне контракт с «Мицубиси»? — улыбка Имаеши стала еще слаще. Выглядело это так, будто ему свело зубы.

Маюзуми почти услышал звон скрещенных катан.

— Гремлины — прошлый век, — Ханамия отмахнулся с нарочитой легкостью, но Маюзуми, уже поняв, куда и как надо смотреть, заметил выступившие на скулах желваки. Ханамия требовательно протянул руку: — Дело. У меня мало времени.

— Ты, как всегда, верх дружелюбия, — хмыкнул Имаеши, протягивая ему папку. — Людям, работающим с тобой, нужно доплачивать за твой характер.

— И это говоришь мне ты? — Ханамия вернул ему ухмылку и зашуршал бумагой, просматривая листы с такой скоростью, что Маюзуми всерьез начал сомневаться, успевает ли он в принципе что-то увидеть.

По-видимому, все же успевал, так как через три минуты — Маюзуми специально засек — поднял голову и заговорил:

— Наша доблестная полиция работает не слишком хорошо. Вы упустили еще четыре трупа — Коккайгиджидо, Суидобаши, Нихомбаши и Цукиджишиджо.

— Все-таки ритуал? — уточнил Маюзуми, торопливо записывая адреса. Имаеши предостерегающе покачал головой, но, по-видимому, у Ханамии было хорошее настроение — он ответил.

— Обретение силы. Этому таинству не меньше тысячи лет, точное время происхождения так и не установлено. Двенадцать жертв, один город, один чокнутый маг. Все сходится.

— Двенадцать? — зацепился за слово Маюзуми. — То есть, осталась еще одна?

— Именно, — взгляд Ханамии стал задумчивым. — Я попробую найти нужную книгу, если ее хозяин в городе, а пока вам лучше не ходить по темным переулкам в одиночку.

Он отдал папку Имаеши и скрестил руки на груди.

— Я достаточно для вас сделал, а теперь уходите.

— Последний вопрос, Ханамия, — Имаеши чуть качнулся вперед, и Маюзуми, стоявший чуть сзади и сбоку, заметил, что на его шее проступила чешуя. — Что объединяет жертв?

Взгляд Ханамии стал насмешливым:

— А ведь я был лучшего мнения о тебе… Семпай. Все дело в звездах. Теперь точно все. Деньги за консультацию переведешь позже.

— И тебе не болеть, — прощальная улыбка Имаеши была настолько широкой и сладкой, что зубы свело уже и у Маюзуми.

Ханамия попрощаться не удосужился, снова отступил в тень, из которой вышел, и будто растворился в ней. Дверь за их спинами распахнулась, и Имаеши рванул к ней первым.

— Уффф, — он остановился на крыльце и глубоко вздохнул. Потер рукой шею, чешуя на которой стала исчезать прямо на глазах, и улыбнулся, теперь без капли фальши и напряжения. — Все отлично вышло, правда?

— Да уж, — хмыкнул Маюзуми, рассматривая блокнот с пометками. — Не считая того, что сегодня домой мы не попадем. И завтра, пожалуй тоже.

— Это мелочи жизни, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Имаеши. — Главное — теперь мы сможем прищучить Ритуалиста. Жду не дождусь, когда смогу посмотреть ему в глаза.

— И выколоть их? — Маюзуми щелкнул брелком сигнализации.

— И проводить его на виселицу, — неприятно улыбнулся Имаеши.

Маюзуми, в общем-то, был с ним согласен.

* * *

Четверг для Маюзуми начался с боли. Вчера — а точнее, сегодня ночью — он так и заснул на столе, едва отодвинув клавиатуру, и теперь расплачивался за нежелание идти до диванчика в комнате отдыха ноющей спиной и затекшими конечностями.

Вчерашний день вспоминался мутными отрывками, как с похмелья. Отчетливо Маюзуми помнил только утреннюю поездку с Имаеши, а потом все слилось в один гигантский поток осмотров мест преступлений, допросов немногочисленных свидетелей и ругани с криминалистами, отказывавшимися работать сверхурочно.

Кажется, раз или два заходил Имаеши с кофе и бутербродами, но Маюзуми был в этом не слишком уверен.

Он бросил взгляд на урну и удовлетворенно кивнул — стаканчики с кофе и скомканные обертки там просматривались, а значит, он не совсем сошел с ума.

При мысли о кофе рот Маюзуми наполнился слюной. Он сглотнул и попытался встать со стула, чтобы включить чайник. Не получилось — ноги тут же подогнулись, и Маюзуми рухнул обратно, едва не промахнувшись мимо стула.

Кажется, он уже слишком стар для ночевок на работе.

— Чихиро-кун, расслабься, от твоего плохого настроения стекла по всему управлению дребезжат, — в кабинет вошел Имаеши, сияющий так, будто действительно проспал эту ночь в своей постели. Хотя Маюзуми — память, как и способность мыслить здраво, постепенно возвращалась, — знал, что это не так. — Я принес тебе кофе.

— Я подарю тебе своего первенца, — с чувством посулил Маюзуми, торопливо забирая стакан.

— Лучше свое сердце, — фыркнул Имаеши, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Маюзуми делает первый глоток.

Тот промолчал, блаженно прикрыв глаза и смакуя наконец-то идеальный вкус — горький, терпкий, с легким лимонным послевкусием. Их игра подошла к концу, и Имаеши тоже это понял, судя по восторженно-неверящему выдоху:

— Глазам своим не верю. Это — твой любимый кофе?

Маюзуми вяло угукнул — сейчас его настроение не могло испортить ничего в этом мире. Даже чертов Ритуалист, жаждущий обретения силы.

Кстати, о нем.

— Ханамия что-нибудь прислал?

— Пару заметок, — кивнул Имаеши, сев на соседний стул и достав ноутбук. — Они неполные, но нам, думаю, хватит. Открой карту Токио с местами первых семи убийств, пожалуйста.

Маюзуми вывел компьютер из режима ожидания и щелкнул мышкой.

— Дальше?

— Теперь добавь еще четыре места. Жертва номер два — убита примерно восьмого сентября в районе Суидобаши. Номер три — пятнадцатого сентября, Цукиджишиджо. Номер пять — первого октября, Нихомбаши. И номер восемь — двадцать второго октября, Коккайгиджидо-Маэ.

— Готово, — Маюзуми откинулся на стуле и несколько секунд смотрел на карту. Затем дополнил ее линиями, соединяющими все места убийств, на миг задумался и убрал лишние. И развернул монитор к Имаеши, демонстрируя результат.

— Звезда Давида, — тот недовольно скривил губы. — Какая банальщина.

— Зато у нас есть приблизительный район для двенадцатого убийства, — Маюзуми очертил мышкой район станции Шиодоме. — Распоряжусь усилить патрули в том районе.

— У меня есть идея получше, — Имаеши поставил свой ноутбук на стол и ткнул пальцем в цифры на экране. — Мы сможем вычислить последнюю жертву.

Маюзуми присмотрелся:

— Даты рождения жертв?

— Именно, — Имаеши придвинулся ближе, почти касаясь коленом ноги Маюзуми. — Ханамия упоминал о звездах, и в заметках по книге я нашел этому подтверждение. Ритуалист убивает по знакам зодиака. А значит…

— Значит, последняя жертва родилась в марте, — теперь, когда это было сказано, решение показалось Маюзуми очевидным. Было даже немного обидно, что они не додумались до этого сами.

— И есть еще кое-что, — Имаеши провел пальцем по тач-паду, переключая файлы. — Согласно книге большинство жертв могут быть любыми, главное, чтобы расы были разными. Но первая жертва обязательно должна быть человеком, а последняя — магом. Вроде как это что-то там символизирует, постепенное развитие и прочее бла-бла-бла, я не вчитывался.

— С этим уже можно работать, — Маюзуми ощутил охотничий азарт. — Сейчас пробью по базе.

Он открыл программу, но остановился, заметив чересчур ласковый, будто он смотрел на неразумного ребенка, взгляд Имаеши.

— Иногда ты меня поражаешь, Чихиро-кун.

— Что?

— Это так очевидно, что даже скучно. Последняя жертва — ты.

Маюзуми застыл на полувздохе. Даже спина перестала ныть.

— Я не единственный боевой маг в Токио, — наконец отмер он. Взгляд Имаеши стал еще ласковее. Казалось, он с трудом удерживается, чтобы не погладить Маюзуми по голове.

— А много ли ты знаешь боевых магов в Токио?

— Около пятидесяти, — буркнул Маюзуми, все еще обдумывая внезапный поворот событий.

Толика здравого смысла в заявлении Имаеши определенно была, но будь он проклят, если сдастся без сопротивления.

— А многие ли из этих пятидесяти родились в марте? Кроме тебя.

— Кажется, двое. Не помню, — Маюзуми схватился за мышку как за спасательный круг. — Сейчас проверим.

Секунды, пока длился поиск, были самыми длинными в его жизни.

Наконец на мониторе появился результат — три.

Один из них — сам Маюзуми. Второй — его бывший учитель магии, которому в прошлом месяце стукнуло семьдесят пять. Едва ли он заинтересует Ритуалиста, к тому же Маюзуми по чистой случайности знал, что последние несколько лет учитель живет на Окинаве, а в Токио появляется лишь в июле — навестить правнуков.

Третий — точнее, третья — была самой перспективной. Миура Има, на десять лет старше Маюзуми, постоянно проживает в Токио, часто ездит в командировки — то есть, ее отсутствие могут не заметить сразу.

Но тут Маюзуми прочитал последнюю строчку в досье, и надежда, и так призрачная, рассыпалась прахом. Миура-сан с сентября преподавала в Колумбийском университете, и до следующего лета не планировала возвращаться.

Он покосился на лучащегося довольством Имаеши и раздраженно щелкнул мышкой, закрывая базу. Крутнулся на стуле и остановился, задумчиво рассматривая вид за окном — сплошь многоэтажные дома одинаковой блеклой расцветки, ничего интересного и вдохновляющего. На Имаеши смотреть было интереснее.

— Допустим, Ритуалист охотится за мной. И допустим, он уже сошел с ума настолько, чтобы решиться напасть на сотрудника полиции. Но ведь мы не знаем ни когда он нападет, ни где, и даже способ нового убийства нам неизвестен. Я могу просто не успеть среагировать.

Имаеши побарабанил пальцами по столу:

— Значит, мы подготовимся ко всем неожиданностям. К вечеру я сделаю тебе следящий амулет — работает как GPS и не глючит ни под землей, ни в небе. Есть еще одна мысль, но ее нужно обдумать. Потом… Медведю будешь сообщать?

— Стоило бы, — Маюзуми потер шею. — Но он наверняка запретит мне подставляться. А если не запретит, то наделает столько шуму, что Ритуалист предпочтет смотаться на Окинаву или в Америку.

— Значит, работаем вдвоем, — кивнул Имаеши. — Раз прошлое убийство было в субботу, значит, завтра или послезавтра все должно решиться. Переночуешь у меня.

— У меня и своя квартира есть.

— И наверняка там даже сигнализации нет, — снисходительно хмыкнул Имаеши. — Отличные будут заголовки в газетах: «Один из лучших боевых магов Японии был похищен из своей абсолютно незащищенной квартиры». Сколько радости-то желтой прессе будет.

Маюзуми поморщился — отношения полицейского управления с прессой уже стали притчей во языцех. Да, такого лакомого кусочка они не упустят точно.

— Ладно, я согласен. Но только на одну ночь.

— Разумеется.

Улыбка Имаеши Маюзуми не понравилась, но брать слова назад он не привык. К тому же будет любопытно посмотреть, различается ли поведение Имаеши в рабочей и домашней обстановке.

Главное — не забыть купить нормальной еды.

* * *

Проснулся Маюзуми от того, что стало трудно дышать. В первую секунду накрыло паникой — неужели все предосторожности оказались напрасны, и сейчас его придушат прямо в квартире? Потом глаза привыкли к светлой темноте комнаты, и все оказалось гораздо проще.

На нем лежал Имаеши. Видимо, во сне инстинкты взяли верх, и он потянулся к самому близкому источнику тепла. Этого стоило ожидать.

Маюзуми вздохнул и попробовал спихнуть Имаеши на его футон. Не вышло — ногами он не мог пошевелить вообще, будто их придавило бетонной плитой. Сухой и шершавой бетонной плитой.

Он чуть приподнялся на локтях и без особого удивления обнаружил, что вокруг его ног обвился чешуйчатый хвост Имаеши. Который, змея такая, не удосужился предупредить, что во сне имеет привычку оборачиваться.

Маюзуми настойчиво потеребил Имаеши за плечо, и едва тот открыл глаза — чуть светящиеся в темноте и, естественно, с вертикальными зрачками, — обвиняюще заметил:

— Ты тяжелый.

— А ты горячий, — сходу парировал Имаеши. Шевелиться он, кажется, не собирался вовсе, только кольца хвоста на секунду сжались чуть сильнее. Маюзуми с любопытством положил руку на поясницу Имаеши — раньше он ни разу не видел его в полном обращении, и теперь его занимала каждая мелочь.

Например — переход от теплой и гладкой человеческой кожи к прохладной серой чешуе, похожей на рыбью. Имаеши крупно вздрогнул под рукой Маюзуми, но промолчал. Только зрачки стали еще уже.

— Ты каждую ночь оборачиваешься? — спросил Маюзуми, когда тишина между ними стала совсем неловкой. Руку он так и не убрал, продолжая исследовать пальцами спину Имаеши.

— Нет, не каждую, — голос Имаеши звучал глухо и одновременно насмешливо. — Ты совсем идиот, Чихиро-кун, или прикидываешься?

— Уже не прикидываюсь, — сообщил Маюзуми, опустив ладонь чуть ниже. Хвост Имаеши сдавил его ноги еще сильнее, и Маюзуми строго заметил: — Если в процессе ты сломаешь мне ноги, я перестану с тобой разговаривать.

Имаеши фыркнул раз, другой, а потом засмеялся в голос:

— Ты неподражаем, Чихиро-кун.

Кольца его хвоста расслабились, соскользнули, и Маюзуми наконец смог пошевелить ногами. И тут же забыл, как это делать, потому что Имаеши его поцеловал.

Не то чтобы Маюзуми был совсем неопытным девственником, вовсе нет. Но поцелуи с обычными людьми не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что вытворял своим языком Имаеши. Длинный и быстрый, он был, кажется, везде, то задевая верхнее небо, то оплетая язык самого Маюзуми. Он подался вперед, углубляя поцелуй, и обхватил ладонью затылок Имаеши. Тот отозвался невнятным горловым шипением и укусил Маюзуми за губу, прежде чем отстраниться.

— Ты… — начал он. Зрачки его то сужались, то расширялись, его потряхивало, и Маюзуми бедром чувствовал, как под чешуей хвоста ходуном ходят мышцы.

— Лучше заткнись, — буркнул он, прежде чем поцеловать Имаеши самому. Они едва не столкнулись зубами, и Маюзуми на миг обдало холодом — если Имаеши заденет его клыками, пусть даже легко и случайно, никакого секса уже не будет. Вообще ничего не будет.

Мысль эта надолго не задержалась — Маюзуми в принципе был фаталистом. К тому же Имаеши просто не оставил ему времени на всякую ерунду — соскользнул вниз одним ловким движением, потерся носом о голый живот Маюзуми — того прошило дрожью — и потянул вниз его пижамные штаны.

Маюзуми приподнял бедра, подчиняясь настойчивым рукам, и закусил губу — Имаеши на мелочи не разменивался и брал все и сразу. Член скользнул по языку до самого горла, Имаеши сглотнул — и Маюзуми подавился стоном.

Второй стон сдержать не получилось — острый раздвоенный кончик языка скользнул в щель на головке, и Маюзуми выгнуло на постели. Перед глазами замелькали белые мушки. Имаеши обращался со своим языком как бог — то скользил им по всему члену, то вылизывал мошонку, то пошло причмокивал губами, выпуская головку изо рта и легонько дуя на нее.

Маюзуми не выдержал — потянул Имаеши к себе за волосы, поцеловал, чувствуя на языке свой же солоноватый вкус, и застонал прямо в рот Имаеши, когда хвост скользнул прямо по напряженному члену. Ощущение было странное, не передаваемое никакими словами, но восхитительное. Он закинул ногу на бедро Имаеши — или что там у змей вместо него — и притянул его ближе. Поймал ртом шипящий выдох Имаеши, прикусил ему губу и кончил, как какой-нибудь подросток — только от того, как кончик хвоста Имаеши обвился вокруг его щиколотки.

Имаеши упал сверху. По его телу прошла дрожь, хвост конвульсивно дергался, то и дело задевая опавший член Маюзуми и заставляя его вздрагивать от болезненного удовольствия.

С минуту в комнате было слышно лишь их тяжелое дыхание. Затем Имаеши пошевелился, стек с Маюзуми на футон и длинным, совершенно животным движением лизнул его в шею. Хвост, до сих пор обвитый вокруг ноги Маюзуми, впрочем, так и не убрал — и не то чтобы Маюзуми возражал.

Сегодня его границы допустимого сильно раздвинулись.

— Ты все-таки ужасный человек, Чихиро-кун, — сонно пробормотал Имаеши.ему в ухо.

— Утром расскажешь, — хмыкнул Маюзуми, натягивая на Имаеши одеяло. — Спокойной ночи, Шоичи.

* * *

Из квартиры Имаеши Маюзуми ушел ранним утром — работу никто не отменял, а еще стоило заехать в какой-нибудь магазин и взять кофе и каких-нибудь бутербродов — голод он чувствовал зверский.

Дороги еще не были целиком забиты, в просветах между тучами проглядывало несмелое осеннее солнце, и, паркуясь у «Севен-элевен», Маюзуми поймал себя на том, что мурлыкает какой-то навязчивый хит из последних топов.

— You can do it, we can do it, — последние слоги застряли в горле, когда Маюзуми почувствовал чужое присутствие за спиной. Он начал оборачиваться, одновременно доставая из кобуры пистолет, и не успел — на затылок обрушилось что-то тяжелое, а дальше была лишь темнота.

Очнулся Маюзуми на алтаре. Голова раскалывалась, а руки и ноги были крепко привязаны к колышкам по краям алтаря. Он подергался, оценивая прочность веревок, и расслабленно выдохнул — смысла трепыхаться не было. Оставалось надеяться только на то, что Имаеши среагирует на следящий амулет достаточно быстро. Если проснется, конечно.

Дверь в подвал открылась, и на пороге появился мужчина. Пожалуй, в толпе Маюзуми бы прошел мимо, не обратив на него внимания — Ритуалиста выдавали только глаза, холодные и безумные.

Маюзуми вдруг показалось, что этот ритуал — далеко не первая его попытка обрести силу. И, возможно, единственная, которая могла бы стать удачной.

Ритуалист молча обошел вокруг алтаря, зачем-то подергал веревку, проверяя ее на прочность, и успокоенно кивнул. В его движениях сквозила обреченная уверенность человека, использующего свой последний шанс.

Маюзуми секунду размышлял, не заговорить ли с ним, но отбросил эту идею — Ритуалист не выглядел, как человек, жаждущий пообщаться с жертвой.

Он чем-то гремел и звенел за головой Маюзуми, а тот лежал на алтаре и с раздражением ощущал, как каменный холод все глубже забирается в кости. И наконец не выдержал:

— Нельзя ли побыстрее? Я уже замерз тут лежать.

Ритуалист, кажется, что-то уронил. Шепотом выругался — Маюзуми разобрал что-то про тысячу тысяч духов — и наконец появился в поле его зрения. С, видимо, тем самым древним бронзовым кинжалом, которым наносил раны предыдущим одиннадцати жертвам.

Он начал что-то бормотать, размахивая кинжалом, как веником, и Маюзуми с интересом вслушался в скороговорку — делать больше все равно было нечего.

Похоже, латынь. Ничего сколько-нибудь неожиданного.

Маюзуми едва не зевнул — спать хотелось ужасно, кофе выпить он так и не успел. Ритуалист наконец прекратил заклинать неведомых богов, дабы те ниспослали ему силу, и замахнулся кинжалом.

Маюзуми закрыл глаза. Ну вот и все.

— Ты смотри, ну прямо как живой, — раздался голос Имаеши. — Каюсь, сначала не верил.

— Он и есть живой, — отозвался другой голос, так похожий на голос самого Маюзуми. Собственно, он и был им. Всегда.

Теперь точно все.

Маюзуми ощутил тепло в груди, быстро растекшееся по всему телу, а затем стало очень легко и темно, и он открыл глаза уже рядом с Имаеши и посмотрел на замершего рядом с алтарем Ритуалиста с кинжалом в руке.

— Замороженным он мне нравится больше, — заметил Имаеши, коротко облизнувшись.

— Мне тоже, — кивнул Маюзуми. — Я вызвал подкрепление, будут через пару минут.

Имаеши подошел к алтарю и забрал с него связку ключей — единственное, что осталось от фантома. Подбросил ее в руке:

— Из этого может получиться неплохая статья — «Использование артефактов для придания проекции телесности».

— И задержания опасных преступников, — хмыкнул Маюзуми. — Новая эра в криминалистике.

Имаеши окинул взглядом помещение и довольно потянулся:

— Здесь мы закончили. Как насчет кофе?

Маюзуми молча кивнул — у них начиналась своя новая эра.


End file.
